dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Grins of Divinity
Grins of Divinity Grins of Divinity (abbreviated GoD) is a total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. It was created by BIG Productions and released on February 1st, 2002. G''rins of Divinity'' features new graphics such as a new sprite for the player's character (Alexander Julius "Alex" Hudson), sound effects, voice-overs, music, enemies, levels, weapons, and multiple new gameplay features. Development Grins of Divinity began development in mid-2000 and took 19 months to finish. The project originally began as a total conversion with 30 new levels, ten new enemies, and ten new weapons. Grins of Divinity was changed during development to a three-episode total conversion and ten levels were planned to be included in each episode. Episodes two and three were eventually combined into a single episode late in development. Grins of Divinity 2 was going to include eight new levels (three new level designers, Alejandro Glavic, Billy Boy, and Mike von Skellington, were going to work on the sequel), four new enemies, and four new weapons, though it was cancelled during development. Story Alexander Julius "Alex" Hudson (born on February 19, 1965 in Anapolis, Maryland), son of Major Charles Julius Hudson, a Vietnam MIA fighter pilot, and the former Sandra Petros, a grammar school vice principal, is a USAF Gulf War veteran and ex-Air Force pilot. He was awarded the Bronze Star for participating in and pinpointing the rescue strategy for two downed pilots over Iraq. Alex is an expert in mobile satellite communications, communications software, and military close-combat weaponry, in addition to being a combat communications intelligence specialist and holding a B.S. in Computer Science from the University of Maryland. He is currently an employee at TelStat, Inc., a Maryland based communications defense industry. However, a disaster is about to strike... A scientist named Epala studied trans-dimension space enhancements. During his studies, he found out a way to manipulate the very fabric of space and time! The discovery meant that Epala now had the means to let an alien species known as the Shoven Elect travel back in time. Evalist, now knowing what Epala is capable of doing, attempted to question Epala before going through with a full meeting with the Council. Before such a meeting could occur, Epala met with a Military Division Council member and created a large group of military staff contacts. Furious at Epala's invention, Evalist knew that it could possibly destroy everything he had spent his life on. Evalist knew that he was plotting the Shoven's future, though he was not alone in knowing this. This other person (or persons) has a military force called the Bakpri and extremely advanced technology. Alex Hudson is caught in the middle of the impending alien invasion and the only hope to save Earth from destruction. Gameplay & Features Grins of Divinity features new gameplay elements including: *The ability to pick up and stack barrels *Ladders that can be climbed *A money and wallet system for buying weapons and items *Various particle effects *Artificial intelligence for the civilians *New A.I. for the enemies Weapons *Mighty Boot *Pistol (uses a new sprite, $25.00 weapon, $10.00 clips) *Shotgun (uses a new sprite, $30.00 weapon, $15.00 shells) *Chaingun (uses a new sprite, Chaingun Cannon replacement, $50.00 weapon, $30.00 rounds) *"Incendiary Rocket Launcher" IRL Cannon (uses a new sprite, RPG replacement, $30.00 weapon, $40.00 rockets) *Alien Plasma Weapon (uses a new sprite, Shrinker replacement, not purchasable in the "Shopping Time" level) *M-16 (uses a new sprite, Microwave Expander replacement, $40.00 weapon, $25.00 clips) *Tam Gun (uses a new sprite, Freezethrower replacement, $80.00 weapon, $50.00 plasma) (The pipe bomb, laser tripbomb, and Devastator are not usable in Grins of Divinity.) Enemies *Bakpri (Assault Trooper replacement) *Bakpri Glyder (Recon Patrol Vehicle replacement) *CIA Agent (Assault Enforcer replacement) *Voystagg (Mini Battlelord replacement) Episodes & Difficulty Levels Episode 1: Training Course *Training Course Episode 2: System Sol Invaded *Unsuspected Arrival *Hydro-Marrow *Shopping Time *Leaving Town *Flight Fight *Unpleasant Landing *The Mission *Secret Level (secret, accessible from Hydro-Marrow) *Kill-Plant (deathmatch only) Episode 3: DefineVolumeName3 *Null Difficulty Levels *Easy *Intermediate *Hard *Expert Power-ups & Items *Small Medpack (small medkit replacement) *Large Medpack (large medkit replacement) *Mega Medpack (Atomic Health replacement) *Infared Goggles (Night Vision Goggles replacement) *Flak Armor (Armor replacement) *Portable Medkit *Jetpack *Time-Bomb *QSR Device *Wallet *Stackable Barrel Credits Project Leader/Coordinator: Vincent Audette-Chadelaine (a.k.a. Father-Marrow) Main Level Designer: Vincent Audette-Chadelaine Webmaster: Vincent Audette-Chadelaine Programmer/Con Editor: Michelle Sleeper (a.k.a. Reaper_Man) Beta-Testing: Mikko Sandt Main Item Artist/Designer: Theeth Main Weapon Artist/Designer: Theeth Weapon Designer (Pistol): Gareth Croson Weapon Designer (Shotgun): Shawn Hawkins Animation Designer: Theeth Intro & Ending Animations: Theeth Main Enemy Designer: Michael Sharp Enemy Designer (CIA Agent): OCETB Character Artist: Kevin Cools (a.k.a. Kef Nukem) Level Designer: Kevin Cools Level Designer (The Mission): Philipp Kuten Level Designer (secret level): Bomber Level Designer (deathmatch level): Cal Kveder Main Sound Editor: Sean Bellwether (a.k.a. Raziel) Voice Talent: Sean Bellwether, Shoma, Mel Havok, Mr. BlackWell Sound Effects: Mr. BlackWell, Rusty Nails Music Composer: Tom Miller Conceptual Art: Anthony, Chris Phyffer, Eliseu Gouveia, Rick_Randy Font Design: Chris Phyffer Story Author: Mark Antony Rossi Comic Artist: Julien Dykmans Grins of Divinity was created by BIG Productions. Credits information sources: Readme.html and insider.html files included with Grins of Divinity. Category:Total conversions